Oh snap!
by Random Coupler
Summary: Kai hates Haji 'cause he's getting really close to his baby sister Saya, so when Haji let's Riku watch his cello. Kai sees his chance to get pay back, what could he be up to?


**Yell-Oh peoples! Me and my home boy Bellasman and my home girl Jessesgirl1549, came up with this so uh, I don't own Blood plus.**

Kai glared as Haji presented a bouqet of; tulips, roses, daisies, and lilies, all of Saya's favorite flowers, to his baby adopted sister. He hated the stupid cello playing pretty boy, hell he hated any man who tried to ask Saya out or even look at her longer then thirty seconds. After all, Saya was his and Riku's only sister, since their real sister, Danni died during her own birth, and thier mother died giving birth. So it was natural that Kai was 'a tad' over protective.

"Aw thank you Haji. Wow these are all my favorites."Saya commented accepting the flowers from Haji, and smelling the flowers' sweet scent.

"I know, I remembered you telling me last night. And when we docked, I went out and picked them, I hoped they might make you smile."Haji admitted looking down at his bruised, sore, and healing as they spoke, cut human hand. Saya smiled and took him by the hand that wasn't sore, kissed his cheek. Kai gagged silently.

"Come on, Haji, let's go for a walk before we head off again."Saya told him gestering towards the beach beside them, he nodded and began to hoist his cello case on to his shoulder, Saya shook her head.

"No Haji, leave it, I want a quiet walk-Oh not that I don't like hearing you play, but just talking seems nice."Kai listened intenetly, forgeing a plan in his head as he did.

"As you wish, Riku, if you don't mind. Would you take this back on the ship?"Riku who was standing beside Kai, nooded eagerly and took the case from Haji.

"Sure!"Riku cried happily, for reasons Kai didn't know Riku actually looked up to Haji. But that didn't matter now, Kai just wanted to start his plan. He smiled a wicked, oh-so sick to your stoumach smile, and started to shove the couple down the pier back towards the shore.

"You kids better hurry up with that walk okay? Were gonna head out soon, but don't rush, take your time have fun. NOw Get out here you crazy-"Kai gagged under his breath for a second at his own words,"-love birds..."

Saya and Haji gave Kai a weird look, but shurgged it off as they made their way off the pier. But Saya couldn't help but think something was up with her brother. Kai waved them off until they were out of ear-shot and eye sight, then he turned to Riku with an evil grin on his face. Scaring the thirteen year old, he knew something bad was gonna happen. Like on Christmas when their cousin dyed Kai's favorite shirt pink, he grinned like that before he burned all of her presents. Nothing good ever came of that smile. Kai walked over to Riku, put his arm around him, and brought his evil grin face to face with Riku's scared frown.

"Hey Riku, remember all those fun times we had when we were little? The ones where we'd use broken boxes as surf boards and slide down the stairs at home?" Riku gluped and nodded weakly.

"Y-yeah..."Riku studdered, and jumped a little when Kai's hand landed roughly on top of Haji's case, which Riku held in his arms.

"Well you know...Haji's cello case is pretty big, and we could both fit on there, if we say...Oh I dunno, surfed down one of the ship's stair case."

"No Kai! This is Haji's! And besides, we're big now and we might break it!" Riku shouted defencively clutching the case tighter to him. Kai shrugged and turned away from his brother with a surly look on his face.

"Okay Riku, if your THAT scared of sliding down those AWESOME stairs. I won't make you."Kai's smile returned to his face, he knew how to get Riku to do something, it was the influence of the big brother.

"I'm not scared..."Riku said looking down at the cello case. It really was big and maybe if it could stand up to being used as and sheild and weapon against chiropterans, maybe it could hold against the fun of two teenage boys. Riku sighed as he turned around to face Kai,

"Kai, I guess it would be okay, but we have to take the cello out. Okay?"Kai whirled around with his scary smile and nodded.

"Okay, whatever you say Riku."

Meanwhile, about half way down the beach. Saya and Haji were enjoying their walk and talking about her past, well...She was trying to get Haji to talk about her past.

"Come on Haji, please tell me something. I want to know about my own life. I'll tell you what, I'll say something that I've learned about you so far, then you tell me something about me. How does that sound?"Haji looked down at his feet thoughtfuly, it did sound fair.

"Alright, you first though."Saya thought for a second,

"Okay, you play the cello."

"Sorry that doesn't count."

"Why?"

"Because, I play the cello all the time. If a stranger saw me play one day, and see me not playing the next, he would know I played the cello."Haji explained, Saya let out a irratated sigh.

"Okay, you and I are chiropterans."

"Alright, that counts."Haji commented. A few seconds past before Saya got tired of waiting,

"Um, okay I'll tell you another one and then you tell me two about me, since you look like your trying to recount your thoughts. I learned that your a very careing person, smart, and kind."

"Thank you."

"...Aren't you going to say something about me?"

"No..."

"HAJI!"

While back at the Red Sheild ship, Kai and Riku were standing on the very top of the metal flight of stairs. Riku got Haji's cello out of it's case and leaned it against the cold metal wall of the long tall stairs, then closed it, and postioned it right on the top step.

"You ready little bro?"Kai asked as they strapped on heltmets and padding they found in a closet, most likely for the secrity guards in case of a chiropteran attack.

"Yep."Riku still wasn't sure about this but, he didn't want Kai to thik he was scared. He sat on the front of the cello case with Kai in thr back, ready to push them off

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"ONE!" Kai shoved the case hard, juming on to it as it flew down the first couple of steps.

"WOO HOO!"The boys shouted, echoing through out the ship. They flew down the spiraling metal stair case faster then a bullet would fly out of a gun, both boys unaware that as they went down the wood on the bottom of the case was peeling and breaking off, against the stairs.

"Haji slow down!"Saya laughed tackling the tall eternal young man, whom she was racing back to the ship, to the ground, they laughed and rolled around in the sand until Saya was on top. She smiled down at him and got up and sat on his knees,

"Ha, got you."Haji smiled back,

"You jumped me."He said as-a-matter-a-factly.

"I know, okay we'll start the race again, GO!"Saya dashed to the pier, Haji sprang to his feet,

"CHEATER!"

Back at the ship Riku and Kai were going down the stairs for the eighth time in a row, still not knowing that almost all of the bottom half of the case was gone.

"WEE! KAI THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THIS BEFORE?!"Riku shouted.

"BECAUSE HAJI NEVER LEFT HIS CELLO WITH US!!WHOO!!"Kai shouted back, in less then thirty seconds later the bow of the case hit the iron door at the end of the stairs. With a loud,

**CRACK!!**

Kai and Riku flew off the case, which had snapped in equal halves, sending small broken peices flying every where. Kai's back hit the bottom stair with Riku landing on his lap, as soon as they realized what happened, they looked at each other, then at the case, then back at each other,

"Oh snap..."Just then the last people they wanted to walk in, walked in.

"That was really fun Haji we should-What.Happened.In.Here."Saya demaned looking around, all her brothers could do was look shamefuly down at the ground, then they watched silently as Haji knelt down and searched threw the rubble. He soon uncovered a photograph and handed it to Saya,

"This is the picture I told you about, the one from the Zoo(you guys know the picture),"then he looked at Kai and Riku,"my cello?" They pointed up the stairs, then Haji was gone. Saya looked down at her brothers,

"What possesed yu guys to do something like this? DO YOU KNOW THAT, THAT CASE AND CELLO WAS THE FIRST GIFT I EVER GAVE HIM?! THE ONLY THING BESIDES JOEL'S WATCH AND JOURNAL THAT SURIVED FROM THE FIRE?! I am disapointed in both of you, I can't even look at you right now.(Omg Saya sunds like their mom lol.)"Then she too was gone.

Kai and Riku got their feet and looked around at the mess they had made, Riku looked at Kai,

"Kai...What are we gonna do? I don't want Saya to hate us and I don't want Haji to, ethier."Kai sighed, and thought for a second, then it came to him.

"Riku come on."Kai gestured his hand towards the door.

"Where we going?"

"To make everything okay again."

Saya followed the sad melody of Haji's homeless cello, to the stern of the ship, he sat on a crate full of god knows what, focused, emotionless. She sat on the opposite crate. They sat wordlessly, not knowing what to say, not knowing if there was anything to say. Saya's lip parted, but nothing, not a sound came out,

"Would like to hear the song I learned for you?"She blinked, trying to decie if Haji had really spoken or it was her imagenation.

"Huh?"

"I learned a song for you, would you like to hear it? There's some singing in it, but I'm not too good of a singer...But I could try if you wish."Haji explained, Saya smiled and nodded.

Haji began to play a very different tune then his usual, it was in away, happier, slower, and sort of romantic,

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
_

'What was he talking about?! He's a wonderful singer, in his own way better then Edwin McCain.'Saya had reconized the song and instantly fell in love with Haji's singing. Haji let a small smile slid onto his lips, seeing Saya's reaction, but kept his head down and continued to play and sing,

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Captured by the change of cello song and singing, Lewis, David, and Julia emerged from below deck. Julia couldn't help but smiled at them, it was like a scene from a romance novel or movie. Lewis elbowed David's ribs,

"Go dance with her."David frowned, but then he saw how Julia enjoyed the music and the scene commencing before them. He took a surprised Julia by they hand and they began to sway to Haji's playng. With Lewis snickering.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead_

"What the hell is going on here?"The music, the dancing, the singing, and even the snickering stopped, to see Kai and Riku, standing behind them all. A ginat gift in Riku's arms, he slowly walked over and placed it infront of Haji.

"What's this?"Haji asked running his bandaged hand over the shiny red paper.

"It's from us, were sorry for what we did. Open it."Riku told him, offering him a friendly smile. Haji looked around, then opened the present, inside was a cello case, almost exactly like his last one. He looked up at Riku, then Kai.

"We got it at an old music store, the guy at the store put some kind of salvent on it to make it harder then steel, so if we decied for some reason to ride it again...Or you want to smack some people around, lift it open, there's another surprise."Kai said, Haji lifted the lid, the inside was covered in red velvet, on the bottom of the lid were two picture frames attatched there. One was empty, while the other had a picture of the whole group.

"Thank you, thank you both."Saya smiled at Riku and Kai, then she put the picture of her and Haji in the empty frame.

Later that night, Kai found Haji poishing his new case out on deck. He leaned against the crate, watching his sister's protecter stare at the picture of Saya and himself as he dusted the other. Kai knew what he had to do, but he was going to totally pretend it didn't happen in the morning.

"Hm, wow you must really like my sister."'NO DUH KAI STUPID!!'Kai screamed at himself, Haji nodded in reply.

"I only exsist for her."Kai rolled his eyes,

"Look dude, I don't like you too much. Hell I hate any guy that looks twice at Saya, because she's my baby sister and everything. But since you really care about her and will protect her, I guess I can let you slide past me...But god damn it if you hurt her...I'll kill you, myself and don't you think I won't do it! I have a gang! My two friends are huge and they will back me up on anything!"Kai lied, his friends were whimps!

"I asure I will never hurt her."

"Whatever,"Kai turned away and started to walk back to his room, he looked over his shoulder at Haji,"Hey, I'm sorry about your old case."

Then Kai tried to walk away in a cool tough guy matter, moon shining down on him, wind blowing, sea hitting the boat...It would've worked better if e didn't trip on his untied shoe laces.

**Yo-kay so there ya have it. Has anyone besides me and my friends ever wonder how Haji's cello never broke after all fights and abuse he puts it through? There's even a fic someone wrote where he and Saya did it on the case! I seriously doubt a hundred year old case would survie all of that.**


End file.
